Valentines Day
by ZeGixie
Summary: Lucy had been in Fairy Tail for just over three years now, and yet, this was the first time she'd heard of Valentines Day. The first two years, she'd been on missions and, of course, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy saw no reason to tell her about this holiday.


"This indicates talking." The author told her viewers.  
'I think this is kind of obvious.' Thought the author.

"Mirajane," the blonde Celestial Mage called. "Why are there pink and red streamers all over the place?"

"For Valentines Day, of course." Mirajane answered Lucy while delivering Gray's drink to him. "It's tomorrow, you know." Mirajane wondered why Lucy would be asking such an obvious question.

"Valentines Day?" Lucy questioned. 'What could that be?' She thought to herself.

"Yes, Valentines Day. You know," Mirajane said. "The day when lovers and couples give each other chocolates and have romantic dinners and get togethers and-" At this point, Lucy stopped listening, whenever Mirajane got like this nothing could stop her.

"You've never heard of Valentines Day, Lucy?" A familiar masculine voice asked her.

"Hmm..." Lucy looked over at the speaker. "Oh, Gray, holidays were never a big thing growing up. We only celebrated Christmas and even then, it was the bare minimum." Lucy told him.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Mirajane exclaimed. She grabbed Lucy's arm and disappeared from sight.

"What just happened?" Gray asked outloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mirajane! What are you doing?" Lucy yelped as Mirajane pulled her through several hallways and doors and into a room that Lucy had never seen before. "Where are we?"

"We're in my room." Mirajane explained. "Now, we need to talk about Valentines Day."

"Wait, you have a room in the guild" Lucy said, getting distracted.

"Yes, just in case it's raining too bad to go home. Now, about Valentines Day."

"So does that mean we all have a room that we can stay in if the weather gets too bad?"

"No. Lucy. Pay attention." Mirajane barked at the younger girl. "Now, about Valentines Day. You've never celebrated it before? Answer yes or no."

"No, I've never celebrated it."

"Okay then. Valentines is a day for lo-"

"Mira, you've already explained this."

"Alrighty," Mirajane smiled. "Then you understand that you need to make some chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because homemade candy means so much more than store bought candy."

Mirajane explained this to Lucy in the tone usually reserved for three year olds.

"So I have to make chocolate?" Lucy asked, not understanding where Mirajane was going with this.

"Of course," Mirajane cried. "You have to make chocolate for the one you love. Whichever one of them that it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Gray and Natsu. Those two are always hanging around you."

"I-I-I don't like them in that sort of way." Lucy stuttered.

"You may not like one of them like that but you do the other."

"So," Lucy sighed in defeat. "How do I make chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Mirajane squealed.

And that's how after many grueling hours and outrageous mistakes later, Lucy holds an almost perfect chocolate heart in her hands. 'Now what?' she thought. 'What am I supposed to do with this? It's not like I can just give it to _them_.'

"Now," Mirajane shouted. "You have to give it to him."

"What?!" Lucy was shocked. "I can't do that!"

"That's the beauty of Valentines Day." Mirajane told the younger girl.

"Just put it in a nice Valentines-y box and write his name on it. Sneak it onto the bar and I'll collect it. Then distribute it."

"Why can't I just give it to you now?" Lucy whined.

"Because it's part of the Fairy Tail tradition."

"And nobody will know that I gave it to _them_? Not even who I gave it to?"

"Nobody will know for sure who gave what to who, but he might guess correctly." Mirajane smiled.

"Alright then," Lucy sighed. 'I guess I have no real choice in this.'

~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~

Everybody was excited and full of joy. As Natsu thought of it, this was a day to get free candy from the people that love you. Everybody at the guild received their normal Valentine from the Master, nobody was fighting, in fact, many couples were making googly-eyes at each other.

Lucy was pretty happy with the amount of Valentines that she had received. Some of them had names on them, others didn't. Some gifts were obvious, others weren't.

"Lucy! Lucy!" She heard a familiar yell. She sighed and turned towards the fire-breathing idiot.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Happy Valentines Day!" He picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Put Lucy down, flame brain." Gray fussed at Natsu.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Guys," Lucy whined. "Don't fight."

"Okay, Lucy." Gray told her smiling. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Thanks, Gray."

"Luuuucy," whined a certain Dragon Slayer. "Why'd you thank Gray. but not me?"

"Because you were twirling me in circles."

"Oh, okay. That's good. I thought you did it to make Ice Princess over there feel loved."

"What did you say, Lizard?"

"You heard me, you pervert snowman."

"Oh it's on!" Gray yelled. The two commenced fighting, not even looking back in Lucy's direction. Lucy quickly found a way out of the demolition area.

~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~

The guild was mostly empty. Earlier that evening, people started pairing off and leaving the guild. Even Mirajane had left with Fried. Lucy was one of the few left and out of the ones left, the only one sober and/or awake. She leaned her head against the bar and sighed. 'I should really be getting home. But i don't feel like walking or even moving.'

Lucy heard the guild doors open and close quietly. 'Should I see who it is?' She wondered. All of the sudden she felt someone's breath against her exposed neck. She tensed thinking of what sort of creeper it could be.

"Thank you for my Valentines." Lucy relaxed, she knew that familiar voice. Lucy felt a them put a kiss on her neck, their hair tickling her  
skin as they did so. "Although," the voice continued. "You should have put your name on it."

"I wasn't sure," Lucy began.

"Sure of what?" Lucy's crush asked.

"If you felt the same." Lucy mumbled.

"Of course I feel the same. How could I not, everybody loves you." Lucy spun on the bar stool and gave her crush a kiss.

~~~~~~End~~~~~~


End file.
